


【JayTim】First Food

by kizuna030



Series: 【JayTim】老大的人魚系列 [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Jason第一次把人類的食物帶給Tim品嚐。Jason bring what human usually eat to Tim for the first time.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: 【JayTim】老大的人魚系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748407
Kudos: 11





	【JayTim】First Food

**Author's Note:**

> 這個系列會繼續不定時更新，目前預計大概會有11章左右。

在他們仍未交往的時候，Tim並不放心讓Jason把他帶離海洋太遠的地方。不是說Tim不相信Jason，而是他對於遠離熟悉的海洋這點，實在過於不安。Jason不會強迫對方，他理解對方為何不願意離開海洋。只是就算他知道這點，他還是想讓男生知道更多人類的事情，而他想到了一個辦法。

這也是他最近為甚麼會一直帶著食物到海邊的原因，在第一個晚上，他把烤魚帶過去。當Tim那雙暗藍色眼眸裡寫滿了疑問的好奇時，Jason不住低頭往靠在身上的人魚的額角上留下一吻。 _這是甚麼？_ Tim探過頭，好奇地看著Jason把外賣盒子打開，裡頭傳出的香氣讓人魚不住抽動鼻子，想要聞到更多的味道。「你猜猜？」Jason故意不把他帶來的東西告訴Tim，他知道對方可以猜出這是一條魚。

Tim在看到盒子裡的東西時，不其然地歪著腦袋詢問︰ _這是一條魚？_ Jason點點頭，把人魚微長的髮絲勾到耳背後︰「Yep.」 _可是這看起來和我平時吃的不一樣，牠是發生了甚麼事嗎？_ 果然就如Jason所想的一樣，人魚世界裡並沒有「烹調」這種說法，他不禁失笑，知道這一定會給他帶來無比的樂趣。

「嗯，人類不能直接吃活生生的魚，所以我們會把大部分食物煮了再吃。這是一條煎熟了的魚。」Tim好奇地用指頭戳戳眼前的煎魚，被它傳來的熱度嚇到了，暗藍色的眼眸馬上好奇地看向Jason。「我知道，這很燙是嗎？」Tim點點頭，雙眼一直緊盯著把餐具拿出來的Jason，後者自然地把魚肉切下來，遞到Tim的嘴邊。人魚張開嘴巴，小心謹慎地輕咬魚肉。

Tim眨眨眼睛，Jason可以清楚看到那雙暗藍寶石中亮了起來，紅色的人魚尾巴也在海邊不停拍打，濺起一陣陣浪花。 _我可以再吃嗎？_ Jason看著Tim純淨的表情，使自己的神情也不住變得柔和起來。「當然，這是為你準備的。」Jason不斷把魚肉送到Tim的嘴巴裡，直到人魚把整條魚吃掉，滿足地打一個輕嗝，黑道老大才拿出餐紙給他擦拭嘴角。雖然他早知道答案，但還是忍不住詢問︰「喜歡嗎？」果不其然，Tim再次點點頭，嘴角還泛出一個微笑。

「我之後再給你帶其他食物好嗎？」Tim的魚尾興奮地來回拍打著，向Jason的懷中靠得更近。 _好，謝謝你，Jason……_ Tim仰起腦袋在Jason的唇上親了一口，現在他知道這個嘴巴互相觸碰的行為，稱為「親吻」，是表達喜歡的行為。Jason經常會給他很多親吻，他也想給對方親吻，即使他現在已經不再需要和對方接吻才可以交流。

湖水綠的眼睛似乎暗了幾度，Jason沒有說話。這讓Tim有點擔心自己是否做錯甚麼，可是Jason只是再次親上他的唇瓣。這感覺似乎和之前的吻不一樣，Tim迷迷糊糊地想，可是他說不上來有甚麼區別。在這個距離下，人魚甚至可以看見人類閉上眼睛後，那一直抖動的眼睫毛。那雙眼睛倏然睜開來，只是如此簡單的一望，Tim便感覺到自己被無際的海洋包圍了。

Jason忍不住輕聲失笑，眼前這個人魚還需要知道太多事情了。他用指尖在Tim的鼻頭上輕彈一下，向對方解釋︰「在親吻的時候，我們要把眼睛合上。」Tim似懂非懂地點點頭，然後把明亮的雙眼闔起來，等待Jason和自己再次親吻。他不知道自己現在去看上去多神聖，月光散落在人魚身上，把他過於白晢的皮膚照得發亮。Tim那柔軟細長的指尖撐在Jason的大腿上，紅潤的嘴巴等待被採摘。「Good boy……」Jason看著Tim毫無保留的相信自己，向他湊近，又一次親吻他的人魚。

後來，Jason又給Tim帶了許多不同的食物和飲料，好讓Tim可以品嚐。雖然Tim沒有說，但Jason可以知道對方最喜歡的是咖啡，或是咖啡味的冰淇淋。他甚至會問Jason還有沒有帶咖啡給他喝，或是直接抱著一桶咖啡味冰淇淋吃。晚上在海灘聊天同時，把一整桶冰淇淋吃完了。

只是在他發現Tim的腸胃似乎不太適應，畢竟和往日吃的那麼不一樣，而會不舒服的時候，Jason不得不承認為此而感到生氣。當然不是對Tim生氣，他只是對於自己沒有發現人魚的狀況，而感到氣憤。那天晚上他一邊給Tim一頓小訓話，一邊搓揉男生的肚子，說他應該早點跟他說，不應該隱瞞他。他應該要知道Tim的身體不一定能接受人類的食物，這也是他決定不再給對方帶食物的原因。

可是當Tim向他瞪大那雙暗藍色的大眼睛，看上去委屈不已。雙手拉著Jason的皮衣，嘴巴還不斷在男人的下巴上親了好多口，請求似地說道︰ _求求你了，Jason。_ 他無法拒絕他美麗的人魚，同樣地他也不想讓Tim再經歷這些不舒服。所以最終，他帶到海邊的食物，都是他親自給Tim調製的，不會太油膩，也足夠好吃。

Jason確保Tim如果有任何不適，不會再隱瞞他，Tim也再三保證自己不會再這樣，男人才勉強給對方帶吃的。所幸的是，吃Jason所煮的食物確實沒有令Tim不舒服，也逐漸可以吃人類的食物。雖然他的手下會在看見Jason在廚房煮食而感到奇怪不已，可他們的老大一點也沒有感覺到有任何問題，只要他的人魚可以吃到自己做的食物就足夠了。

**Author's Note:**

> 其實這篇一個星期前已經寫好了，
> 
> 在Loft發佈一小時之後就被屏了（微笑）


End file.
